Dralasite
| location = | type = Natural | subtype = | language = }} Physical Description Dralasite’s are short, rubbery creatures that have no bones or hard body parts. Their skin is a flexible membrane that is very tough and scratchy. It generally is dull gray and lined with dark veins that meet at the Dralasite’s two eyespots. Averaging about 4 feet 1 inches tall , and weighing about 140 pounds. The internal structure of a Dralasite is very different from the other races. The Dralasite’s central nerve bundle (brain), numerous small hearts and other internal organs float in a pudding-like mixture of protein and organic fluids. Dralasite’s breathe by absorbing oxygen directly through their skin, so they have no lungs. They are omnivores but eat by surrounding their food and absorbing it, so they also have no digestive tract or intestines. All Dralasite’s go through male, female and neutral stages during their lives (these phases can be controlled with medicines). Males release spores into the air, which drift until they become attached to a female. A young Dralasite then “sprout” from its mother, eventually maturing and dropping off. The most important sense for a Dralasite is smell. They breathe directly through their skin, and the entire membrane is sensitive to odors. Their sense of smell is so keen they can identify persons by smell alone and can recognise familiar smells on objects or persons. The membrane also is sensitive to touch and to vibrations, allowing Dralasite’s to hear and feel. Dralasite’s see only in black and white. They see shapes and light and darkness very clearly, and can see a difference between distinct colours (blue and green, for example) because one is darker than the other, but they do not see actual colours. Dralasites have a voicebox, but it works like a bellows because they have no lungs. A Dralasite’s voice can vary from a soft whisper to a thundering roar and from a bass rumble to a piercing screech. Among themselves, they also use shapes, odors and touch to communicate. Personality Dralasite are philosophical and thoughtful. Their communities are small, and many Dralasite’s prefer to live alone. Dralasite’s do not care about wealth, power or status symbols. They judge themselves by the quality of their ideas and their ability to discuss important ideas wisely. Dralasite’s often hold large public meetings to discuss new ideas. Discussions and debates are among their favourite ways to relax. Steam baths are another favourite Dralasite recreation. They mix perfumes and intoxicants with the steam. These effevt Dralasite’s the same way alcohol does a Human, Humanoid etc.. Dralasite’s are widely known for their strange sense of humour. They love old jokes and puns that make humans groan. Many human comedians who could not find work in human cities have become rich performing on Dralasite worlds. Dralasite’s do not normally wear clothing, because it makes breathing difficult and interferes with their sense of smell. They usually carry their equipment on web belts. When they must wear clothing to protect themselves, they use special materials that let air reach their skin. History & Relations The Dralasite are a peaceful species. The Dralasite were accepted , mostly due to their peaceful and philosophical nature. And being a very religious people, their calming manner and corny humour was fondly accepted by the races that interacted with them. Nowadays Dralasites can be found throughout the empire, on many worlds and filling many roles. And their temples of the one can be found all over the galaxy, spreading the word as it were. Dralasite’s have no natural enemies, even their homeworld is without predators, as a result they Dralasites have been able to develop peacefully into the species they are today, and have a hard time understanding why anyone would wish to prey on another, more often than not solely for land or property. This has sadly provided the Dralasite’s somewhat of a reputation of being pushovers. When they are threatened they seek to talk it out, if they cannot they move on. If someone tries to take what is theirs, if they only way they can avoid violence is to part with their possession then that is what they do. Note however many of the younger generations are less obliging, and have learned from their cultures exposure to a harsher universe that sometimes you have to fight for what is yours. Dralasite Lands The Dralasite are from their homeworld Dramune, which has no great cities or settlements as such, just many many small communities. This means the world it very rural and idyllic, andnot over developed like many other worlds. When Dralasites have colonies off world they tend to be small, and unintrusive, as such they tend to turn up alongside other races, sharing worlds and resources. Religion Dralasite are as a species very Religious and almost entirely of one faith that of the Mother, who to the Dramune is known as the “One”. They belief that a peaceful, nurturing approach to life and neighbors breeds similar responses towards them. They try to see the good in people, and understand the reasoning behind any bad action, in order to show the perpetrator the right way. They are mostly non violent, but some Dralasites have learnt through exposure to the universe, that sometimes like it or not, one does have to fight for what is theirs. Dralasite Racial Traits * +2 DEX, +2 WIS, -2 CHA As all Dralasite’s are dextrous, philosophical but appear very alien. * Medium size: As medium sized creatures the Dralasite’s have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. * Dralasite base speed is: 20 feet * +2 Racial bonus to: Listen, Swim and Sense Motive * +2 Bonus to: all Fortitude saves to reflect their durability. * Darkvision: Dralasite’s can only see in black and white, as such they can see in the dark upto 60 feet. But it is otherwise like normal sight, and Dralasite’s can function just fine with no light at all. * Elasticity: all Dralasites have a stretchable skin, which is supported by a complex muscle structure. This allows them to change the shape of their bodies, within limits. They can “grow” arms and legs to use for walking and handling tools and weapons, and reabsorb limbs when they are not needed. A Dralasite can have no more limbs total, than 1 per 3 points of Dexterity (8 max), these can be any combination 2 arms, 3 legs etc. or any other combination adding upto the total or less. Each extra leg created adds 10 fee to the Dralasite’s base movement. Each additional arm, can be used for an extra melee attack at the usual penalties –6 primary, -10 additional off hands (GM’s note: They cannot use more than 2 ranged weapons regardless of the number of limbs), or can be used to “aid” itself, meaning if it can make a DC10 skill check for each additional limb, it can give itself a cumulative +2 circumstance bonus to it’s skill check for each arm that succeeds. This only applies to suitable skills). Each limb takes five minutes to grow or absorb back into the Dralasite, and only one can be added or removed at a time. * Bonus FEATS: Dralasite’s may choose from the following additional feats, when they are available as normal: Multidexterity, Multiattack and Multiweapon fighting. * Scent(Ex): All Dralasite’s receive the Scent ability, as per page 10 MM, this reflects their amazingly keen sense of smell. * Automatic languages: Dralasite and Common * Favoured Class: Cleric * Effective Character level: +1 Category:Dralasite Category:Natural creatures Category:Natural creatures